


Finding a Home

by septemberprudence



Series: House Pet [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberprudence/pseuds/septemberprudence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max, Carlos, Dany, Marcus and Roberto are all engineering students and housemates. Max is the house pet.</p><p>Part 2: The guys decide Max is ready for his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding a Home

It had only been a few weeks since Max had agreed to become his housemates' pet, but already life had settled into something of a routine. It was strange, Max thought, how natural it all felt and, even more surprisingly, how happy he was.

Growing up, home had never been a place of shelter or security for him, as his father's temper meant everyone had to constantly walk on eggshells for fear of incurring his wrath. Max had learned to never ever relax or take anything for granted, as his father could be kind and gentle one minute but then instantly switch to terrifying rage when Max displeased him in even the most minor way. He needed to always be on guard.

But now, things couldn't be more different. For the first time in Max's life, he was on steady ground. He felt loved, cared for and, more important than anything else, safe. He'd never realized how much tension he carried around with him, the constant feeling of defensiveness that had ruled his life up till this point. He was finally free to be his true self, and the relief in that was amazing.

Every day he went to the gym and to his classes as normal, but as soon as he got home, he'd head straight upstairs to his bedroom and take off his clothes. He still thought of it as his bedroom because all his stuff was stored in here, but he hadn't slept in here once since he'd become house pet. Now, his housemates all took turns at having him in with them for the night, which Max loved. Sometimes he'd be required to give them a blow job or hand job but often they were simply content to curl up with him, fall asleep with Max held tight in their arms.

He tossed his jeans, t-shirt and underwear in the laundry hamper in his room, immediately feeling more comfortable once he was naked. No one was home, so he'd have to wait to have his collar put on, as he wasn't permitted to remove or replace his collar himself. He obviously couldn't wear it outside the house, but the guys had bought him a matching leather wrist cuff that he wore in public. He'd often find himself staring at it during the day while he was at school, twisting it around and over his skin, feeling warm inside as he thought about what the cuff represented.

Once someone else was home, they'd swap the cuff for his collar, and the only time he didn't wear it was while showering. Dany had had a small silver disc made that attached to the ring on the collar, which on one side read _MAX_ , and on the other, _PET_. The disc would jingle melodically whenever Max walked, even more so when he was only allowed to crawl, and he loved the sound it made. The guys liked to joke about how they could always keep tabs on where he was in the house by the noise, and Max would smile, strangely reassured at the knowledge that there were people who _wanted_ to know where he was.

It was Friday, and Marcus was the first home this evening, calling out to Max as soon as he came in the door. Max rushed out to meet him, and Marcus immediately pushed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply. "Been waiting all day to do that," he said, pulling down his shorts as he licked Max's neck. He grabbed Max's hand and shoved it urgently down the front of his underwear. Max's fingers circled around his hard cock, touching it just the way he'd learned Marcus liked, listening to Marcus whimper helplessly when he hit all his most sensitive spots. He loved how he was starting to learn exactly what pleased each one of the guys, all the tiny tricks that made them most happy. He pulled back, ready to get down on his knees, but Marcus stopped him. "No," he said, "just your hand."

Max obeyed, jerking Marcus off until he came, stroking him through it, catching the come in his palm and licking it off when Marcus was done.

"Thanks, pet," he said, giving Max another kiss. He picked up Max's collar, which was sitting waiting on the table next to the front door, and buckled it around his neck, then removing Max's wrist cuff. "You hungry?" he asked, and Max nodded. "Cool," said Marcus. "Go in, I'll get us something."

Max wandered into the living room where he sat down on the floor, waiting, and after a few minutes Marcus came in from the kitchen, carrying a bowl full of last night's pasta, reheated. He threw some cushions down next to Max and then sat down beside him, proceeding to feed him forkfuls of pasta, kissing him in between mouthfuls, licking the creamy sauce off his lips with a smile. Max was allowed to eat by himself whenever he wanted, but all the guys seemed to prefer to feed him whenever they could, and he enjoyed it too.

"Hey," Max heard Roberto say. He was standing in the doorway, watching the two of them, rubbing his cock through his jeans.

None of the guys seemed to have any problem doing things with him in front of the others, but the only two Max had seen ever touch each other, rather than just him, were Marcus and Roberto. Roberto now walked across the room, taking out his cock, and Marcus crawled on to his knees, opening his mouth ready to take him in, groaning happily as Roberto pushed in past his lips.

Max kneeled up beside Marcus, and they took turns sucking Roberto, faces pressed together as Roberto went back and forth between them, finally coming into Marcus' mouth. After, Roberto collapsed down on to the floor next to the two of them, kissing them both until they all fell back, grinning at each other.

"We still going to that party tonight?" Marcus asked.

Roberto nodded in reply. "Should we take the pet with us?" he suggested, running his hand affectionately through Max's hair.

"No," said Marcus, "it's Carlos' turn with him tonight."

Roberto pouted. "Maybe next time," he said, disappointed, but then smiled. "Maybe we should have a party for him here one night. We'll invite Mitch and some of his friends over, and then we'll all fuck you, pet." Max shivered at the thought. So far, none of the guys had made any attempt to fuck him, and Max wasn't quite sure whether he was relieved or disappointed by that. But he definitely got the distinct impression it was a conscious decision that no one had tried anything, that they'd all talked about it at some point and made the choice to hold off until they thought he was ready.

The idea of his four housemates all having a thoughtful, considered discussion about when they should fuck him for the first time made Max so hard he felt dizzy. But Roberto and Marcus were still talking.

"God, I'd love to watch Mitch have a go at him," Marcus said wistfully. "Remember that time he and Richie and Alex came over and they all did Carlos?"

"Fuck, that was hot," agreed Roberto.

Max let out a small gasp as he pictured that scene, Carlos being taken in such a way. Marcus laughed at the sound. "He likes that idea, doesn't he?" He got to his feet, grabbing Roberto's hand and pulling him up off the floor. "Come on," he said. "We better get ready if we're going out."

They walked off together, leaving Max behind. He finished off the now cold bowl of pasta and then went upstairs to grab his notes and textbooks, bringing them back down into the living room where he arranged his work over the coffee table. There were exams next week and he was determined to be prepared this time. Even if he didn't have to rely on his father anymore, he still didn't want another B.

After a while, he heard Roberto and Marcus call out, "Bye," and slam the door, and a while after that, Dany came home. He stuck his head around the living room door, and said, "Hey, anyone else around?"

Max shook his head.

"Thought so," Dany said. "You're with Carlos tonight, yeah?"

Max nodded.

"I think he had a late class, but he'll be back soon," replied Dany. "You okay here, if I just go upstairs and study?"

Max nodded again, gesturing at the books in front of him to say he had plenty to do, and Dany seemed to comprehend what he meant.

"See you in the morning, then," he said. "Don't forget tomorrow we're all spending the day going over everything for the aerodynamics exam next week."

Once more, Max nodded.

Dany smiled at him. "It's not strict, you know," he said. "Unless you're actually doing something pet-related, you can answer when someone asks you a direct question."

Max smiled back at him and just shrugged. _I like it_ , he wanted to say.

Dany laughed, understanding, and said, "Good night then, pet."

Eventually Carlos made it home, walking into the living room and tossing his stuff down with a dramatic sigh. "Ugh," he said, looking down at Max's work, "I guess we should study tonight." He flopped down on the couch, opening a text book, but he'd soon kicked off his shoes and socks and was running his bare toes teasingly up and down Max's thigh.

"Why don't you come up here?" he said, voice low and tempting, and Max didn't need to be asked twice, climbing up on the couch. Carlos kissed him, lying back and dragging Max down on top of him, legs spread wide so Max could press up against him, hips instinctively moving, desperate for it.

Carlos opened his jeans, pulling them down enough so their cocks could rub together. His hand slipped down between their bodies, stroking them both, his tongue in Max's mouth, moans reverberating against his lips.

Max whimpered, thrusting into Carlos' touch and burying his face in his neck. They came at exactly the same time, come mixing together in a slippery, hot mess as Max collapsed on top of Carlos. They fitted together perfectly, he thought, resting his head on Carlos' shoulder, getting his breath back.

"Can I ask you something?" Carlos said after a time, and Max nodded in reply. "No," Carlos stated firmly, "I want to you answer me out loud, okay?"

"Okay," Max replied. He lifted his head to look at Carlos. He sounded serious, and Max wondered what could be so important.

Carlos stared Max straight in the eye, and said, "Are you a virgin?"

Max felt himself start to blush, his face prickling with redness.

"It's okay," Carlos reassured him. "You can tell me."

"I..." Max started, not quite sure how to put it, because the answer wasn't completely simple. But he was certain Carlos wouldn't judge him, so he went on. "I fucked a girl once," he said. "But it was only because my dad set it up."

"You didn't like it?"

"Not really." Max remembered that night, his father picking out the woman and paying for her, telling Max that he needed to learn how to be a man, stop being such a pussy. Max had barely been able to get it up knowing his father was waiting outside the room, but he'd managed, mostly just so he could truthfully tell his father he'd gone through with it. The woman was nice about it, but she seemed to feel sorry for him, which only made it more humiliating.

"And guys?" Carlos asked.

"Just blow jobs and stuff," Max said. "I've never fucked a guy."

"And no one's ever fucked you?"

"No," replied Max, shaking his head.

"Do you want that?"

"Yes," Max said, meaning it more than anything. "Please, I know you're all waiting, but I want to."

Carlos smiled at him. "We just want it to be the right time."

"This _is_ the right time," Max told him. "I'm ready, I promise."

"We'll see." Carlos poked at Max, who rolled off him, and they both stood up. "Come on," Carlos said, taking Max's hand. "We'll have a shower."

Carlos led him upstairs to the bathroom, carefully unbuckling Max's collar and setting it aside before they showered together, standing under the hot water while lazily making out. Max leaned back against the tiles, letting Carlos soap him up, running his hands all over Max's body before tenderly washing his cock.

Afterwards, Carlos dried him off, taking extra care with his neck before he replaced Max's collar.

They both wandered out, naked, and headed into Carlos' room. Neither of them said anything more, simply getting into bed and snuggling up together. Max sighed contentedly before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

.

The next day was Saturday, and Dany woke Max and Carlos up early so the three of them could go for a run together before they started studying. Marcus and Roberto were still asleep, probably more than a little hung over from the party.

They jogged easily to the park, then did some sprint intervals followed by a fast-paced five kilometers around the track there. Dany and Carlos teased Max by insisting on running behind him, making approving comments about his body, praising his ass and thighs in vivid, almost obscene detail. Max glanced back over his shoulder at them, grinning, and retaliated by upping the pace, legs moving faster and faster until Carlos and Dany could barely keep up.

When they arrived back home, the three of them had some breakfast and then all showered separately. By the time they'd set up ready in the living room with their books and notes, Roberto and Marcus were up, and they joined them. 

Max sat in his usual customary position on the floor, naked except for his collar. He supposed it should feel weird, still being like this when he was essentially just hanging out with the guys doing normal things, but he felt perfectly comfortable and at ease.

They all took turns quizzing each other, going over as much of the material for the exam as they could, not taking a break until it was time for lunch. After they'd eaten, Max went round the room, sucking each of them off one by one, making it last as long as he could, listening them moan in pleasure, swallowing done their come with greedy eagerness. Dany was last, and when he was finished, he took off his t-shirt and then pulled Max up on to his lap, positioning him so they were face to face. Max straddled Dany's thighs, kneeling up as Dany jerked him off. 

He was close to coming when he saw Dany lick one of his fingers, then reach around to circle it lightly over Max's asshole, the tip of it pushing in just slightly. Max's reaction was immediate, his hips thrusting forward as he orgasmed with such concentrated intensity that black spots hovered around the edge of his vision.

Even through the haze of coming down from it, he could _feel_ everyone watching him, gauging his mood with unusual focus. Max suddenly realized Dany had touched him like that very, very deliberately, and that they'd all been waiting to see exactly how he'd respond. He couldn't help smiling to himself, knowing they were probably pleased with what they'd seen.

He leaned forward, licking his come off Dany's abs, and was then lowered gently back on to the floor. They all continued on with their study without mentioning what had happened, though Max was sure he could feel an extra layer of tension in the air, a hint of anticipation.

They ate an early dinner while still working, and it was well into evening by the time Marcus slammed his books closed. "Okay, I think my brain is officially full," he said. "I'm done."

"What do you all want to do?" Roberto asked. "We could go to a movie or something."

"I don't know," Carlos said, yawning. "I'm pretty tired."

"No," Dany stated, the word decisive. "It's time." He looked at the other guys. "Tonight we're all going to fuck him."

Marcus and Roberto grinned at each other, but Carlos frowned. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Is he really ready?"

"I think he is," said Dany. "What about you?" he asked Max. "Do you think you're ready, pet?"

Max nodded with as much enthusiasm as he could, barely able to contain his excitement. His stomach fluttered in nervous anticipation. He wanted this, he wanted it more than anything, but all at once he was filled with self-doubt. What if he couldn't take all four of the guys? None of them were especially small, and Max had no idea what it would be like to have them in him one after the other. Would they be disappointed if he couldn't handle it? 

Carlos seemed to be able to read his thoughts, and said, "I promise that if it's too much, you can just say, and we'll stop." He looked down at Max, his face serious. "I know you want to, but it's no big deal if it doesn't work out, yeah? We can always try another time." 

He leaned down and kissed Max, who felt reassured by the words. Whether he could do this or not, he had no idea, but he was desperate to try. And the most important thing was that he trusted the guys. They would make sure that it was good for him, he was absolutely certain.

"Where do you want to do it?" Carlos asked.

"I've probably got the biggest bed?" suggested Roberto. "We'll need room to move around."

"Sounds good," Marcus agreed.

They all went upstairs, Carlos and Dany each holding one of Max's hands, guiding him along. The two of them helped him up on to Roberto's bed, and Marcus piled up several pillows in front of him. Max was pushed forward; his pliant, willing body arranged until his hips rested on the pillows, raising his ass in the air, ready for them. He felt like he didn't know what to do with his hands, gripping at the sheets nervously.

"It's okay, pet," one of them murmured, so quietly Max couldn't be certain whose voice it was. "You're going to love it," someone else added.

Max lay there, swallowing nervously as he listened to the guys taking off their clothes, the sounds of shoes being kicked off and zippers unfastened a prelude to what was to come. Someone climbed up on the bed behind him, and Max felt himself tense involuntarily, his ass tightening as his jaw clenched. He tried to breathe, forcing himself to calm. 

It was Dany, and he gently ran his fingertips down Max's spine, soothing him. "Just relax," he said, "there's no hurry." He settled down between Max's thighs, and for a second Max couldn't work out what he was doing. Surely you couldn't fuck someone like that, he thought, but it soon became clear that Dany had something different in mind when his wet, hot tongue licked up the crevice of Max's ass, circling over his hole and then dipping inside.

Max cried out, half in surprise, half in pleasure. No one had ever done anything like this to him before, and it felt almost shockingly good. He groaned as Dany continued to lick him, thrusting up against the pillows underneath him, which were frustratingly soft and without friction. Dany's tongue pushed in deeper, fucking in and out of Max's ass, making him feel like he could weep with frustration, because however good it felt, all he wanted was _more_. He wanted someone inside him, he _needed_ to be filled. All his former apprehension vanished. 

Dany finally stopped, giving Max a firm slap on the ass as he moved back. "God, pet, you're such a slut," he said, admiringly. Under most circumstances Max would take that as an insult, but here he knew it was the highest possible praise, and he glowed with pride.

"You go first, Carlos," Dany ordered. "He's already pretty open, but finger him, make sure."

Max looked back over his shoulder, and saw Carlos nodding, squeezing lube out into his palm. 

"And if we're all going to have a turn with him, then it's better if no one takes too long," Dany said. "However much he wants it, it's still his first time and there's four of us, so make sure you're close before you start fucking him."

The others murmured in agreement as Carlos kneeled up behind Max.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered. A slick finger pushed into Max, so slow he could hardly stand it, but Carlos seemed determined not to rush him, working in and out patiently. "More?" he finally asked, and Max nodded. Two fingers, then three, and it felt so good.

"Come on," Max heard Dany say. "That's enough."

"Yeah," added Roberto. "Give it to him, look how much he wants it."

Carlos seemed to agree, removing his fingers to leave Max empty and waiting, the hurried sound of a condom packet being torn open the only noise he could focus on. Max could _feel_ them all staring, gazes so intense his skin was alive with it, and that only made it even better as the head of Carlos' cock began to enter him.

It hurt a little, a stretching, burning sensation just for a second, but Max breathed through it. Carlos kept sliding in and the pain receded, settling into a feeling that was nothing short of amazing. Max heard himself whining, the sound coming from somewhere that seemed far away. He pushed back instinctively, and Carlos started to thrust into him, slowly at first but then faster.

"Oh god," Carlos muttered. "Oh god, I can't…" He slammed forward into Max, hips jerking as he came.

"Holy _shit,"_ someone said.

Carlos slowly pulled out, and Max whimpered. He was hard, yeah, but he wasn't thinking about his cock or getting off, not at all. The only thing he wanted right now was to be fucked again. And then again after that, over and over, until he couldn't take anymore.

"Ready for me, pet?" Marcus asked, not waiting for an answer as his cock pushed into Max's ass, driving in and out of him until he came with a choked off yell.

Roberto was next, and his motion was a little different to the others, smoother and more concentrated, but it felt every bit as good. Max was overwhelmed with the sensations that were flooding over him, feeling as if he was falling, or flying, or _something_ , letting out an anguished sob when Roberto came, burying his face in the sheets, his eyes watering.

"Hey," Carlos said, stroking his hair. He laid down on the bed beside Max. "You had enough?"

Max shook his head. Not enough, he thought desperately, not even close. He would never be able to get enough of this, he was certain.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Dany.

Max nodded. He knew he wasn't supposed to speak, but he couldn't help himself. "Please," he begged. _"Please."_

"Okay," Dany replied, as he applied more lube to Max's ass. "Tell me if it's too much," he said, and Max hissed out a shaky breath as he was once more entered. Dany's cock was bigger than the others', and Max's ass was already so tender from use that at first it stung quite badly. But Dany gave him a minute, taking his time, and it soon passed. 

"I know you love it," he said, as he started to move. "Moan for me, pet, let me hear how much you love it."

Max closed his eyes and let go, wailing loudly, so uninhibited he wasn't sure he recognized this person as himself. He wasn't afraid anymore, he suddenly knew. He was free.

Dany thrust into him forcefully as he finished, his weight resting heavily on Max for a minute before he pulled out.

Max panicked a little, realizing that no one was touching him, but then someone rolled him over, and his cock was enveloped in the warm, wet heat of an anonymous mouth. He kept his eyes closed, not needing to know who it was, simply trusting that they'd take care of him.

He came quickly, the feeling of it closer to relief than anything spectacular, but that was exactly what he needed. He opened his eyes to see the guys all smiling at him, their faces exhausted but flushed with happiness. They arranged themselves around him, two on each side, cuddling up as they all praised him, saying _pretty pet_ and _good boy_ , crooning the words proudly.

No one seemed in any hurry to go back to their own beds, lying there together in a tangle of bodies and limbs, the sweat-soaked sheets damp underneath them.

"Do you think we can all just crash in here?" Marcus asked. "Is there enough room?"

"Plenty of room," Roberto murmured, already sounding half asleep. "Turn out the light."

Marcus reached over, flicking the switch, and the room fell into comforting darkness.

"Move your foot," Dany grumbled at someone.

"Sorry," Carlos said.

"Good night," said Marcus.

"Good night," the others all replied.

Max smiled, drifting off into sleep, knowing that he'd finally found home.


End file.
